DESTINY
by Kyuminbaby
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu karena takdir" / "Kau dan aku bersama karena takdir" / "Dia menemukan pasangannya sendiri, dan itu takdir." / gabisa bikin summary / summary nyolong dari percakapan / A Kyumin Fanfiction / RnR Please / semua berbicara tentang takdir./ Chapter 5 Update / New Summary
1. Chapter 1

Author : Syahlaa Nahdah Nur Alyaa/ mysya184

Cast : Lee Sungmin (Minnie,19th , P , Mahasiswa)

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun/PresDir Cho, 23th, L , Pesiden Direktur)

Lee Donghae (Donghae/ Mr. Hae, 24th L , Direktur Bag. Pemasaran)

Lee Hyukjae (Hyukkie, 19th, P, Mahasiswa)

Choi Siwon (, 23th, L, Aktor)

DLL.

Rating : K

Length : Unknow

Genre : Genderswitch, Dsb.

Warning : typo(s), incorrect spelling, dll.

===THE TRUTH===

"Jadi apa maksudmu kesini, Nona Lee ?" namja berwajah Stoic dan bermata tajam itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap yeoja mungil yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"batalkan perjodohan ini, Tuan..." ucapnya tegas, namja itu tau benar bagaimana watak yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku sangat menghormati ayahku sebagai panutan yang selalu aku pegang prinsipnya, dan aku menyerahkan perjodohan ini ketangannya dan ayahmu, aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, aku tak mau mengecewakan ayahku yang sudah ditinggalkan ibuku, Mianhamnida Nona Lee, sebaiknya kau membicarakan ini dengan ayahmu, aku tidak bisa menolong." yeoja yang dipanggil Nona Lee itu mendengus kesal, berbalik, keluar ruangan dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

==THE TRUTH==

Lee Sungmin, gadis mungil itu bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia sangat ingin membatalkan perjodohan iyu, namun jika melihat keadaan ayahnya yang berbaring lemas di kasur tempat tidur di rumah sakit ini, hatinya tak sampai jika harus mengatakan penolakan itu.

"Sungmin-ah?" sesosok namja dengan tuxedo hitam gagah mendekati dimana Sungmin berdiri, namja itu merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"turutilah apa kata appa. Ini yang terbaik untukmu Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menghela nafasnya berulang-ulang.

"tapi oppa, aku tak bisa mencintainya, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki feel dengan namja itu." namja itu tersenyum lagi.

" demi appa , Min. demi membahagiakan dia di usia senjanya." Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

seharusnya aku lebih dewasa, bukan mementingkan apa yang aku rasakan, seharusnya aku bisa memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk appa di usianya yang semakin menua, bukan malah menyakitinya dengan mempertahankan ego-ku. Tapi sungguh! Aku tidak menyukai namja bermarga Cho yang sombong dan angkuh itu!

Sungmin masih merenung, namun egonya masih menang jika melawan niat baik yang sama sekali tidak berasal dari hatinya.

===The Truth===

Hari ini adalah hari ke-28 dari saat keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho membicarakan perjodohan anak kedua keluarga Lee dan anak tunggal keluarga Cho.

Sungmin semakin terhimpit masalah batin yang menimpanya, kurang dari dua minggu lagi, pernikahan itu akan terjadi jika Sungmin tidak segera menindaknya dengan cara menolaknya.

"Min, kau dipanggil appa." Lee Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Sungmin, membuat lamunan kosong Sungmin membuyar.

Dengan langkah lemas Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya, dia telah melihat eomma,appa dan oppanya duduk berjejer.

"Min~ jaga dirimu baik-baik, layani Cho Kyuhyun dengan baik dan jangan pernah mengecewakannya."

To Be Cont-


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Syahlaa Nahdah Nur Alyaa/ mysya184

Cast : Lee Sungmin (Minnie,19th , P , Mahasiswa)

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun/PresDir Cho, 23th, L , Pesiden Direktur)

Lee Donghae (Donghae/ Mr. Hae, 24th L , Direktur Bag. Pemasaran)

Lee Hyukjae (Hyukkie, 19th, P, Mahasiswa)

Choi Siwon (, 23th, L, Aktor)

DLL.

Rating : K

Length : Unknow

Genre : Genderswitch, Dsb.

Warning : typo(s), incorrect spelling, dll.

===THE TRUTH===

"tapi appa, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Tuan Cho." Sungmin berujar lirih.

"percayalah padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia nanti." Sungmin masih beku, tapi sedikit melunak.

"appa, tidak bisakah k-" "Demi aku Lee Sungmin, demi appamu, Oppamu telah memiliki perusahaan sendiri, dan perusahaan yang appa urus, harus kau urusi, dan hanya Kyuhyunlah yang mampu mengerjakan semuanya." Sungmin agak melunak, lebih tepat lagi dia pasrah.

"ini permintaan terakhirku, sebelum aku meninggal Min." Sungmin semakin melemas, dia berlari menuju kamarnya, menguncinya dan merenung.

===THE TRUTH===

"yeobseyo ?"

"..."

"ne, kau bisa ke kantorku."

"..."

"sekarang, jam 11 nanti aku ada meeting."

"..."

"baiklah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Namja berwajah stoic itu duduk menghadap ke jendela yang terdapat di ruangannya. "Presdir Cho." Dia menoleh saat melihat Seohyun sekertarisnya.

"ne ?" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya perlahan. "ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda." "suruh dia masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

"dia kekasihmu ?" seorang yeoja dengan hoodie pastel pink masuk ke ruangannya.

"aniya, dia hanya sekertarisku." yeoja itu berdiri didepan Kyuhyun,tanpa mau duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"tapi dia berkata padaku untuk tidak mendekatimu secara intens, dia bilang dia adalah kekasihmu. Kenapa tak kau nikahi saja dia? jadikan dia istrimu, dengan begitu aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Sungmin-ssi. Dia terlalu terobsesi menjadi kekasihku, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Ada apa kau datang kesini?" Sungmin menarik nafasnya,

"Karena ini permintaan ayahku, aku menyetujui pernikahan ini." Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak kaget, tidak tertawa, wajahnyapun tidak bingung, marah, ataupun tersenyum, wajahnya datar.

"Kau yakin ?" Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya diatas meja, mencoba santai, meski dalam hatinya bergemuruh antara percaya dan tidak percaya tentanga apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis didepannya.

"aku yakin, tapi setelah itu aku pastikan kita akan berpisah sebelum kau menyentuhku." Kyuhyun menampakan seriangaiannya.

"dasar bocah, kau kira pernikahan itu permainan apa ? bisa seenaknya dimulai dan diakhiri ketika kita bosan ? Kenapa kau tak menolak pernikahan ini eoh ? Aku tak mau berdusta di depan Pastor, apalagi di depan Tuhan." Kyuhyun memundurkan badannya, merapikan tuxedo rompi hitam yang ia gunakan dan tersenyum kemabali.

"sudahlah, kau sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini nyata tuan ? Aku hanya berfikiran bagaimana cara agar membahagiakan orang tuaku saja. Dan appa bilang hanya dengan jalan ini dia bisa bahagia." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya.

'nampaknya memang benar, Sungmin tidak mengenalku, dia merasa aku adalah orang lain. Apa aku harus bahagia menerima pernikahan ini atau aku justru sedih karena dia tidak membalas perasaanku, Ya Tuhan! Kirimkan Sungmin yang dulu padaku.' Kyuhyun membatin, dia harus memutar otak dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin tetap dengannya.

"baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti malah kau tak bisa pergi dariku." Sungmin mrmuang wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Selamat Siang." Sungmin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

===THE TRUTH===

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat dia sedang di rias. Rasa gugup menghampirinya, dia merenungkan kata-kata Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini.

Kyuhyun benar, Pernikahan bukan sebuah permainan, namun pernikahan adalah upacara sakral yang serius, Sungmin berjanji akan mencoba bertingkah wajar di depan Kyuhyun.

"Chagi~ kau sudah siap ?" sesosok namja dengan tuxedo biru gelap membuka pintu.

"ne, oppa~ tapi aku sedikit gugup." Donghae mendekat kearah Dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"kau akan baik-naik saja Min~ percayalah. Kajja~" Donghae menggandeng tangan Sungmin memasuki area Gereja, sehubungan dengan Tuan Lee yang tidak dapat berdiri tegak lagi, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan agar dirinya yang mengantar Sungmin dan melepasnya.

Sungmin melangkah anggun dengan gaun pale pink-silvernya menuju altar, Kyuhyun dan Pastor telah menunggu disana, Sungmin menunduk sepanjang jalan, dia bahkan tak mampu memandang Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berdiri-tegap-dan-gagah-dengan-tuxedo-silver di sebrang ruangan.

"Kyu.."

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINY Chapter 3

"Kyu.." gumamku saat melihat sesosok namja dengan tuxedo putih keperakan di depanku, dia tersenyum, tak jauh beda dengan Kyu yang kemarin, namun disini dia begitu tampan dan- Aish Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan,eoh ?

.

"Jaga adikku baik-baik." Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, Donghae oppa memberikan tanganku pada Kyuhyun aku merasakan telapak tangannya yang memancarkan kehangatan, aku memejamkan mataku gugup, hari ini datang juga setelah 45 hari aku lewati dari perencanaan pernikahan itu.

.

Pastor mulai mengucapkan janji suci yang harus aku setujui dan mempertaruhkan atas nama diriku dan Kyuhyun di depan Tuhan. Aku merasa menjadi seorang pembual hari ini, pasalnya, aku tidak berjanji sepenuhnya di depan Tuhan tentang kejujuran hatiku dan status yang akan aku sandang ini, sampai kapanpun, dan demi apapun aku tidak akan pernah memasukan namja ini dalam hatiku.

.

"silahkan mencium pasangan kalian." Dia menyentuh pundakku, rasa merinding menyeruak dari dalam tubuhku, ini bagian yang paling ku benci dari sebuah pengucapan janji suci, sebenarnya untuk apa berciuman, mengumbar kemesraan di depan tamu undangan ? Atau mengecap satu sama lain bahwa manusia yang ada di depannya adalah mutlak milik manusia yang lainnya ? Ayolah, aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh dan menjijikan ini, apalagi aku belum pernah berciuman sebelum ini.

.

Dia menyingkapkan tudung yang menutupi wajahku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian yang dia tunjukkan padaku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, Oh Tuhan! Jangan biarkan ini terjadi! Aku memejamkan mataku saat hidungnya menubruk hidungku, tak lama dari itu bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku 1..2.. hanya 2 detik dia menciumku, itu sebenarnya bukan ciuman namun hanya menempelkan bibir saja, apa namja ini tidak tahu bagaimana cara berciuman ?

.

===DESTINY===

.

Aku sudah merasakan pegal di kakiku, selama enam jam, aku dan Kyuhyun berdiri hanya untuk menyalami tamu undangan, dan selama itu pula aku dan dia tidak mengobrol, lagipula, siapa yang mau mengobrol dengan iblis seperti dia ?

.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak apa-apakan jika malam pertamamu aku sita untuk membahas perusahaan ?" Aku menoleh saat appa mendatangi aku dan Kyuhyun.

.

"gwenchana abonim, lagi pula aku belum siap menghadapinya, dan sepertinya dia kelelahan." Cih! Apa yang dikatakannya namja iblis itu ?

.

"SUngmin-ah, tidak apa-apakan jika nanti appa menculik suami barumu ini ?" Aku memandang kearah appa dengan kesal.

"gwenchana appa, ambil saja." aku membuat senyuman ringan seakan menyetujuinya, dan hatiku berkata 'Lenyapkan saja dia dari dunia ini kalau bisa' sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengumpatnya dalam hati saja.

.

Sekiranya sudah tidak ada tamu lagi, aku duduk dan memijit tumitku ringan, sedangkan namja iblis itu menghilang entah kemana.

"nona, sepertinya anda sesak dengan gaun itu, sekiranya anda harus mengganti baju anda." Aku mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara dari penata rias, aku mengangguk dan mengekor kemana dia akan pergi.

.

Aku telah mengganti bajuku dengan dress simple berwarna hijau muda yang aku gunakan sebelum datang kemari, "Tuan muda Kyuhyun telah menunggu di mobilnya nona, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee telah kembali dengan mobil mereka, Tuan Cho juga begitu, Tuan Muda Donghae dan kekasihnya telah meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa saat yang lalu." yeoja yang umurnya lebih tua dariku ini membungkuk memberi salam padaku, aku tersenyum dan berbalik membungkuk.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah parkiran, aku tidak tahu mobilnya apa dan bagaimana pakaiannya sekarang, namun aku tersentak saat mendapatinya tengah duduk diatas kap mobil ferrari merah sporty dengan menggunakan baju warna putih bermotif garis horizontal berwarna merah dan celana jeans biru tua selutut, jangan lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, masuk." tanpa aba-aba dia masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibalik kemudi, aku duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, lebih tepatnya aku tidak berbicara karna penampilannya yang santai, berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu memakai tuxedo untuk meeting atau sekedar kunjungan kerja.

.

Dia begitu fokus dengan jalanan dan aku fokus dengan phone cell yang ada di genggamanku.

_.  
_

_Fr : Spatulaaa_

_Chagiya! Akhirnya kau menemukan seme-mu (?) Longlast ne ?_

.

Aku tersenyum samar, dia teman dekatku sewaktu aku SMA, dia sangat suka memasak, maka aku memberinya nama Spatula. Meski dalam hatiku aku tidak pernah mendoakan diriku longlast dengan si iblis itu namun nampaknya doa dari teman dekatku sangat tulus.

_.  
_

_Fr : Myfishbanana_

_Minnie! Chukkaeyo! Mengapa kau melangkahi oppamu,eoh ?_

.

Dasar Hyukki babo! Bukankah dia tahu seluk beluk dari permasalahan aku-menikah-dengan-Kyuhyun? Mengapa oppaku betah berpacaran dengan yeoja yang sedikit innocent namun banyak babonya ini?

.

Aku merasakan mobil ini berhenti, Kyuhyun mencabut kunci dari mobilnya, sudah sampai ? Cepat sekali rasanya.

"Kau mau tetap di dalam mobilku ?" Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkanku, aku membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menutupnya keras lalu berjalan menuju rumahku yang dibilang besar tidak juga, dibilang kecil ini sangat besar untuk dihuni 4 orang, ah rumahku nanggung sekali sih ukurannya ? Kyuhyun kini berada di sebelahku dengan menggendong tas ransel sedang berwarna hitam dan melepas kacamatanya, aku memijit bel, tak lama kemudian Han Ahjumma membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

.

Aku dan umma sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang ada di depan kami, meski aku masuk jurusan desain, namun prestasiku dalam bidang tata boga sangat memuaskan.

"Sungmin-ah masukan cairan aren itu kedalam wajan, tambahkan vetsin dan garam, lalu masukan tofunya." Aku hanya menuruti apa perkataan umma tentang resep ini, aku baru mempelajarinya.

"Jaga, jangan sampai tofunya rusak, dan remuk." Aku membalikannya dengan hati-hati, dan hasilnya lumayan memuaskan, "masukan kedalam piring saji dan bawa ke meja makan." Aku hanya menurut lagi, beberapa menu telah aku dan umma masak, lalu sekarang saatnya makan.

Aku membuka apron bertepatan dengan teriakan umma yang menyuruh aku memanggil appa dan si Iblis itu, baiklah, aku akan menjadi anak yang berbakti untuknya.

"Appa, Kyuhyun-ssi. Mari kita makan." Aku hanya menyembulkan kepalaku dan keluar lagi, nampaknya namja Iblis itu lebih tampan jika memakai kacamata minus seperti barusan.

Aku tercengang melihat cara Kyuhyun makan, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kyu.. Kau suka ?" tanya umma padanya, aku hanya memakan makananku dengan pelan, "Aku sangat menyukai makanan rumahan, saat umma pergi, tujuh tahun lalu, pola makanku berubah dan menurutku makanan yang aku makan sangat tidak sehat, berhubung dengan kegiatanku yang tidak bisa menyempatkanku untuk memakan hasil masakan Ahjumma keluargaku maka aku memakan fastfood setiap kali. Dan sekarang kali pertamannya aku memakan masakan rumah setelah hampir setengah tahun aku memakan makanan cepat saji." Ya Tuhan, dia... sangat menyukai masakan rumahan ? Aku merasa tersentuh, aku tahu ibunya telah meninggal, namun aku tak tau bahwa kehidupannya sangat menyedihkan, dia meninggalkan pola makan sehat hanya karna membahagiakan ayahnya ? Sedangkan aku ? Kapan aku rela berkorban seperti itu untuk appa ? Aku sungguh menyedihkan, mengingat aku belum satupun membalas jasa appa dan umma.

"Kyuhyun, jika kau sudah beres aku menunggumu di ruang tengah, aku jenuh berada di ruang pribadiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Aku telah selesai, aku izin tidur." Aku meninggalkan meja makan yang hanya ada umma, Kyuhyun dan Han ahjumma.

Aku berbaring di sebuah kasur king size yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga mawar merah, sebenarnya ini kamar siapa ? Mengapa kamarku yang imut dan unyu itu menghilang ? Aku tak salah masuk kamar kan ? Mana poster Freddie Highmore yang terpampang jelas di kamarku ?

Aku menggerutu sampai mataku benar-benar lelah dan aku tak tahu ada dimana aku sekarnag.

TBC-

Hoalah.. Akhirnya Ch3 apdet, engga kilat tapi cukup dong ya memenuhi hasrat fan-fanku? XD

untuk yang mau ngasih saran, kirim aja ke , atau mention saja saya di **syahlaanahdah** (saya ganti uname) . Gomawo, RnR pls...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Syahlaa Nahdah Nur Alyaa/ mysya184**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (Minnie,19th , P , Mahasiswa)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun/PresDir Cho, 23th, L , Pesiden Direktur)**

**Lee Donghae (Donghae/ Mr. Hae, 24th L , Direktur Bag. Pemasaran)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Hyukkie, 19th, P, Mahasiswa)**

**Choi Siwon (, 23th, L, Aktor)**

**DLL.**

**Rating : K**

**Length : Unknow**

**Genre : Genderswitch, Dsb.**

**Warning : typo(s), incorrect spelling, dll.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, tenggorokanku setengah kering mengingat seusai makan tadi aku tidak langsung minum, namun langsung tertidur.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 1 malam, sebenarnya agak bergidik juga jika harus keluar dari kamarku di tengah malam seperti ini.

Aku berjalan zombie dengan keadaan mata yang setengah tertutup dikarenakan cahaya yang menyinari lorong menuju dapur yang aku lalui, aku berhenti sejenak saat melihat sosok manusia yang terlelap di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk dan kacamata minus yang masih setia bertengger di hidungnya, beginikah dia setiap hari ? Ini dia lakukan untuk membahagiakan appanya ?

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mendekatinya dan membuka kacamata minus yang dia pakai alisnya sedikit berkedut namun kembali tenang, aku melihat sosok Han ahjumma keluar dari dapur aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, dia melihatku dan mendekat kearahku.

"Ada apa nona ?" dia berbisik kearahku, mungkin dia juga tahu ada siapa dihadapanku sekarang. "Ambilkan selimut pororoku, di pintu ke dua dari kanan kabinetku." Dia mengangguk dan berlalu sedikit berlari dari hadapanku.

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang terlelap dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, aku sedikit melirik display iPhonenya yang menyala, dan menemukan sederet kalimat

_Fr : Appa_

_Besok kau kesini, appa telah menyiapkan dua tiket untuk pergi ke Pattaya._

Apa maksudnya ini ? Dia mau pergi ke Pattaya setelah satu hari menikah, suami macam apa dia ? Han Ahjumma telah berada di depanku tepat saat aku menghentikan aksi memakinya.

"ini nona." Aku menerima selimut itu dan memakaikannya kepada Kyuhyun, sampai sebatas leher, lalu kembali lagi ke kamar.

===DESTINY===

Aku keluar masuk lagi ke kamar bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang-lutut saja.

"eum.. Kami menunggu di ruang makan." Lalu aku kembali menutup pintu kamar, Ya Tuhan, otot perutnya begitu jelas, begitupula dada bidangnya dan pundaknya yang lurus, errr... Sungmin, apa yang kau pikirkan ?

Aku mempercepat jalanku menuju ruang makan, dan duduk di sebuah kursi disebrang kursi umma, "Sungmin-ah, apa kau tersiksa dengan semua ini ?" aku memandang appa yang tengah duduk dengan gagah di ujung meja.

"sejauh ini tidak." jawabku santai, aku mendengar helaan nafas umma "aku tahu dari awal kau menolak perjodohan ini, kaupun pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk membatalkannya, aku minta padamu agar tetap mendampingi Kyuhyun sampai aku tidak ada di dunia ini, dan aku berharap kalau aku telah berbaring tenang nanti kau masih berada disampingnya, bahkan kau bisa mencintainya" Aku diam, tidak bisa berjanji dengan begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi Appa, Umma." dia duduk disebelahku dengan kaos V neck abu-abu misty dan pants putih "kalian janjian ?" Aku mengerutkan keningku bingun, apa maksud umma ?

"Baju kalian." Aku memandang bajuku, My Gosh! Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku memakai sweater abu-abu dan tu-tu berwarna putih.

Aku pura-pura melanjutkan makan lagi, padahal fikiranku masih berfikir mengapa bajuku bisa sama dengannya ?

===DESTINY===

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam hotel kelolaan appa dari Kyuhyun, aku menghela nafas menghilangkan gugup dan membuang sedikit stressku tentang baju yang sama ini.

"Ayo masuk." aku mengekornya masuk kedalam ruangan appanya, ruang yang terletak di lantai satu berdinding wallpaper dan berlantai marmer putih yang mengesankan luas. Aku melihat sesosok namja berumur di ujung ruangan tengah mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ini." Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat dua tiket menuju Pattaya, maksudnya dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku begitu ?

"Bersenang-senanglah disana, jaga Sungmin-mu ne ?" eh ? Sungminnya ? Sejak kapan aku menjadi miliknya ? Aku milik diriku sendiri dan tiket itu untukku ? Aku masih terdiam bingung dalam sebuah kebisuan dunia (?)

**AUTHOR POV**

"Cepatlah membereskan barang kalian agar lebih cepat sampai ke sana." SUngmin masih terdiam, antara benci dan senang dia terdiam.

"Kau tidak suka, eoh ?" Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang telah memegang dua tiket itu, "aniya, aku menyukainya." Sungmin masih terdiam, tidak ada yang dapat dia bicarakan lagi dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Annyeong haseyo Tuan Muda Cho." beberapa manusia dengan baju pilot, co-pilot dan pramugari membungkukan badannya kearah Kyuhyun, "semua telah siap, mari saya antar." laki-laki berbaju co-pilot itu menuntun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam pesawat yang sebenarnya tak jarang Kyuhyun menggunakannya, pesawat pribadi perusahaan dan keluarganya ini jarang dipakai oleh ayahnya, dan sangat sering dipakai olehnya.

"kau duduk disini." Kyuhyun menepuk sofa ukuran sedang yang berada di tengah badan pesawat "Wae ?" Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan duduk disana saja "bisa-bisa kau stress jika duduk di kursi santai dekat jendela, kau takut terbang kan ? Kau takut penerbangan kan ?" Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi santai dekat jendela dan memandang keluar tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Sungmin yang bertanya-tanya dan di komplikasikan dengan ketakutan.

"Selamat siang tuan muda, ada yang anda akan pesan dalam perjalanan ini?" sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu membuyarkan pandangan Kyuhyun "Ah, aku hanya ingin sunkist cream saja Luna-ssi." Pramugari bernama Luna itu mengangguk dan menghampiri Sungmin "nona Cho, anda mau memesan apa ?" seakan tahu dengan suara itu Sungmin menoleh cepat dari display tabletnya.

"ya! Neorang, Luna aniya ?" Luna hanya menunduk "ne, nona cho." Luna terkikik pelan dan memandang Sungmin polos "berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, eoh ? Neo jinjja! Setelah jadi pramugari melupakanku." Sungmin mengguncang-guncang bahu Luna gemas, teman dekatnya yang mengambil sekolah penerbangan selepas Junior High School ini telah menghilang selama sekitar empat tahun dari jarak pandangnya.

"aniya, aku baru setahun ini jadi pramugari, sebelumnya aku tinggal di asrama penerbangan, mempelajari penerbangan dan bagaimana cara mengantisipasi ketakutan penerbangan." Luna terus mengoceh dan mengobrol dengan Sungmin tentang bagaimana kehidupan Junior High Schoolnya selama hampir 2 jam, dan setelah itu Sungmin tertidur.

"Semua beres tuan muda, nona tidak akan takut lagi penerbangan, take off saja dia tidak sadar tadi." Kyuhyun memberikan jempolnya kepada Luna, "gomawo Luna-ssi. Kau telah memberitahuku bahwa dia takut penerbangan dan telah membantuku agar dia tidak sadar tentang take off tadi." Luna hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya Luna adalah salah satu pramugari maskapai penerbangan lokal, dan Kyuhyun menyewanya untuk menemani Sungmin, dan tidak menyadarkan Sungmin tentang penerbangan.

"Sungmin-ssi." Gadis dengan baju gaya New Wave itu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, blouse oranye dengan dalaman you can see kuning sebatas paha itu menambahkan kesan ceria pada diri Sungmin.

"sudah sampai, eoh ?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menyeret koper 'mereka', Alasan Kyuhyun menyimpan barangnya di koper Sungmin adalah, dia tidak membawa barang banyak.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai pintu depan airport dan disambut oleh sebuah limousins hitam yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel, sepanjang jalan menuju hotel Sungmin tertidur kembali, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan lagu dari mp4nya, tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang terlelap dengan imutnya, menjelajah alam mimpi.

Sesampainya di hotel, Sungmin berjlan dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk "Sungmin-ssi ?" Sungmin berhenti mengucek matanya "ne ?" Kyuhyun bersyukur Sungmin masih connect, "sawadeekab~ Hello, I'm Cho Kyuhyun from Cho Resort and Hotel, my father told me, he has booking a room here, can I check in today ?" Sungmin membuka matanya lebar "a room ?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya "Andwae~ Miss, can I get one more room ?" Resepsionist itu mencari data dalam komputer tentang kamar yang kosong "Yes, you can get one, room 137 mr. Cho, and room 126 for Ms. Cho." Sungmin menarik ujung bibirnya kesal "I'm Ms. Lee not Ms. Cho" Sungmin berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, namun tak lama kemudian kembali lagi "I think I can sleep with this stupid man Miss, thank for service." Sungmin meletakkan kembali kunci kamarnya di meja resepsionis.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan sikap Sungmin, yang selalu tidak dapat ditebak dan mendadak, "aniya, tidak masalahkan kita tidur sekamar?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar.

"Sungmin-ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." GLEK! Sungmin terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sorang namja dengan tubuh jangkung dan berwibawa di depannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat ke arah namja itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"ne, sudah lama tidak bertemu Siwon-ssi. Maaf aku sedang sibuk, Kyu, Kajja." Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengekor dibelakang Sungmin.

"hell." umpat Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun segera memandang yeoja yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya ini. "Siapa dia ?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun "apa perlu aku membaginya denganmu ? Aku rasa tidak." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , mengembalikan kepribadian gadis yang telah hilang ini sangat sulit menurutnya, padahal sebelum kejadian naas yang menimpa gadis ini, Sungmin adalah seseorang yang ceria,open dan sangat baik hati, bukan Sungmin yang judes,ketus dan menyebalkan.

"padahal kau dulu tidak begini Min." bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sungmin acuh memainkan phone cellnya tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 7, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meski keduanya larut dalam fikiran masing-masing, saling acuh satu sama lain.

"jam berapa ini ?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang terduduk di tempat tidur dari sofa yang berada di samping pintu "5 sore." jawab Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin, sedangkan Sungmin merengut kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada Laptopnya.

"bukannya mengajak jalan-jalan malah mengurusi pekerjaan" umpat Sungmin, hey Lee Sungmin! Kau sangat ingin dia perhatikan, eoh ?

"Aku mandi dulu." Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan menghilang dibalik kamar mandi, "yeoja itu kenapa ? Aku memperhatikannya marah, tidak diperhatikan marah juga." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan fokus terhadap lapyop yang ada di hadapannya.

===DESTINY===

"Sungmin-ah~ cepatlah, sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sedari tadi Sungmin belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan muncullah sosok Sungmin dengan balutan evening wear berwarna merah keunguan, Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya sekilas dan mengambil bajunya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"kajja, kita ke resto." Kyuhyun berjalan didepan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan phone cellnya (lagi) tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan telpon yang masuk, dengan seger a Sungmin mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, dan setelah Siwon menghilang dibalik tikungan dia memperlambat jalannya lagi.

===DESTINY===

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin akan keluar lagi dengan baju tidurnya.

"mencari udara segar." ujar Sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.

"jika saja dia tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya aku pasti masih didalam ruangan itu." Sungmin terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju keluar, dia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia umpatkan dan dia ucapkan tentang suami barunya itu.

"sendirian Sungmin-ssi ?" suara itu, Sungmin memutuskan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, "Mau kemana nona ?" Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat laki-laki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dia berusaha kuat menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak.

"bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sungmin, mempertahankan aksi diamnya dan tanpa berbalik secentipun, "Kau banyak berubah min." Sungmin mendecih pelan saat mendengar suara itu, ingin rasanya dia membunuh namja yang ada di belakangnya saat ini "aku atau kau yang berubah ?" Sungmin menggeram, laki-laki itu benar-benar membuat emosinya naik.

"Hey! Aku sudah lelah, bersandiwara di depanmu, aku akan kembali ke Korea besok." Sungmin memutar bola matanya sebal "peduli apa aku ?" Sungmin memasukan sebelah tangan bebasnya kedalam saku jaketnya "kau masih menjadi nomor satu Min, kau masih jadi yang pertama disini." Siwon menunjuk dada kirinya, sedangkan Sungmin yang telah memiliki dendam kesumat pada namja ini hanya hanya terdiam dan memasang muka datar.

Dengan sekali tarik Sungmin hampir terjatuh kedalam pelukan Siwon, namun Sungmin mendorong tubuh Siwon kuat dan dirinya hilang keseimbangan lalu terjatuh kedalam kolam renang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin berhasil ditarik keluar dari kolam renang, bukannya Sungmin tidak bisa berenang, namun kedalaman kolam renang dan shock a whilenya membuat dirinya kaku.

"Sungmin-ah gwenchana ?" Namja dengan sporty stylenya yang basah itu menyadarkan Sungmin dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, Sungmin terbatuk-batuk dan membuka matanya perlahan, saat retina matanya menangkanp sesosok bayangan yang ada di depannya, dia langsung menangis dan memeluk namja itu.

"uljima, naega itchana." Sungmin masih menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja yang author yakini bernama Cho Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini tuan cho ?" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"hanya mengecek keberadaan istriku saja. Terima kasih telah mengajaknya bicara dan memaksanya memelukmu." Kyuhyun mengangkat badan Sungmin dengan bridal style, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangis sambil memluk leher Kyuhyun.

"segera ganti baju, kau bisa sakit jika terus memakai baju basah seperti ini." Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di sofa dan menyuruhnya mengganti baju, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

Setelah Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya, dan sesaat kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih memandang kosong di ujung tempat tidur.

"minum obat dan istirahatlah, aku bisa tidur di sofa." Sungmin meneteskan kembali air matanya tanpa isakan "gomawo." ucapnya lirih, Kyuhyun melirik gadis yang masih belum berpindah tempat ini.

"sudahlah, istirahat." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan menuruhnya berbaring di tempat tidur yang sekiranya cukup untuk tiga orang, lalu menyelimutinya.

"Gomawo kau telah datang dalam waktu yang tepat." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, dengan gerakan cepatSungmin bangun dan memeluk Kyuhyun lagi, menenggelamkan wajahnya, seakan-akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap disana menemaninya.

Saat isakan Sungmin menghilang, Kyuhyun membaringkan badan Sungmin yang agak panas itu di tempat tidur dan dia tidur di sebelah Sungmin.

**END/TBC**

**Bwahahahahaha~, okey gue apdet kilat kali ini, dan Gomawo buat yang udah review dari part satu ampe tiga. Kalo mau nyapa author dan bingung harus nyapa apa, author perkenalkan nama Author Syahlaa Nahdah Nur Alyaa, 97line, Yesung biased, ELF , suka JJ Project juga -_-"**

**Kalo ada yang mau nanya dan males login di ffn bisa nanya di twitter saya di [at] ****syahlaanahdah****. Makasih *deep bow***


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Syahlaa Nahdah Nur Alyaa mysya184**

**Cast-Lee Sungmin (Minnie,19th , P , Mahasiswa)**

**-Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun/PresDir Cho, 23th, L , Pesiden Direktur)**

**-Lee Donghae (Donghae/ Mr. Hae, 24th L , Direktur Bag. Pemasaran)**

**-Lee Hyukjae (Hyukkie, 19th, P, Mahasiswa)**

**-Choi Siwon , 23th, L, Aktor)****DLL.  
**  
**Rating K**

**Length Unknow**

**Genre Genderswitch, Dsb.**

**Warning typo(s), incorrect spelling, dll.**

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan bibirnya yang membiru kedinginan, hanya berbaring disebelah Sungmin saja dia sudah sangat puas dan senang, perlahan jari kekarnya (?) mengusap kepala Sungmin, fikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana dia dan Sungmin selalu menghabiskan weekend bersama.

=DESTINY=

_"__**Oppa**__!" sesosok gadis dengan baju __**Junior High School**__ itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah bersender di mobilnya, "Hm.." gumam Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya menggoda adik kecilnya itu, "__**oppa**__ ayooooo... Aku ingin segera bermain." gadis dengan papan nama Lee Sungmin itu menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil._

_"__**Ne, kajja**__, kau mau makan dulu atau langsung bermain ?" Sungmin mengguman kecil, dan menghitung dengan jarinya "makan, aku sangat lapar." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul, Kyuhyun duduk di semester akhir __**Senior High School**__, dia masih memakai seragam sekolah kali ini._

_"kau mau makan apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil masih tetap fokus menghadap jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai hari ini, "aku mau __**tteokbeokki**__." Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan melajukan mobilnya kesebuah jalan dengan jajanan yang berjejer hingga tiba di sebuah restoran cukup besar, dan mengajak Sungmin masuk kedalam restoran itu._

_"saya pesan 1 porsi __**tteokbokki**__, 1 porsi __**jjangmyeon**__, 1 __**lemon tea**__ dan 1 __**strawberry milksquash**__." Ujar Kyuhyun saat melewati __**counter**__ pesan makanan. dan duduk di sebuah meja tepat disudut ruangan, "Min-ah, kau mau meneruskan sekolah kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun, "sepertinya Desain __**Senior High School**__, aku akan mengambil desainer dasar dan nanti aku kuliah desain juga." Kyuhyun mangut-mangut mengerti._

"nanti jika

_**oppa**__ punya perusahaan, __**oppa **__bangun perusahaan pakaian saja, __**oppa**__ presdirnya dan aku desainernya." Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum._

_Semua terasa indah, melihat senyumnya dan mendengar tawanya, mengobrol bersama dan saling bertukar cerita "__**annyeong haseyo**__, ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati." seorang yeoja dengan balutan pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan makanan di meja mereka._

_"__**Oppa**__ akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana ?" Kyuhyun memutar __**chop stik**__nya "sepertinya ke daerah Eropa atau Amerika, yang memiliki jurusan bisnis terbaik." Sungmin mengangguk, dan memasukkan sesendok __**tteokbokki**__ kedalam mulutnya, "kapan akan berangkat ?" Kyuhun berdecak, melihat kelakuan Sungmin, "habiskan dulu makanmu, baru bicara. Sekitar dua atau tiga hari dari __**prom nite**__." lalu Kyuhyun memasukan __**jjangmyeonnya**__ kedalam mulut._

_"berarti, sekitar dua minggu lagi ?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, terbersit rasa sedih yang Sungmin rasakan di hatinya, Donghae, __**oppa**__nya melanjutkan kuliah di Australia setahun yang lalu, dan kini penggantinya, Kyuhyun, akan kuliah di luar negri juga, dia akan merasa sangat kesepian kali ini._

_"__**Wae**__?" Sungmin menggeleng dan memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya, rasanya dia ingin mencegah Kyuhyun untuk pergi, namun disisi lain itu sama saja menenggelamkan mimpi terbesar __**oppa**__ kesayangannya ini. Dan di pihak lain, Kyuhyun sangat berat mengatakan ini, sangat berat hingga dia hampir memutuskan mimpinya menjadi seorang __**business man**__ yang handal, namun perkataan dari __**eomma**__nya dulu mendorong dia untuk tetap melanjutkan mimpinya, apapun yang terjadi._

_"__**Mianhae**__." kata manis itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan SUngmin langsung mendongakan wajahnya melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens "untuk ?" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya "karna aku tidak bisa menemanimu setelah aku masuk universitas." Sungmin tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya "__**gwenchana**__, kejar mimpimu, aku sudah dewasa __**oppa**__." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin dan melanjutkan makannya._

_=DESTINY=_

_Hari yang Kyuhyun takutkan sudah tiba, hari dimana dia akan berangkat ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya._

_"Kyu, kau tak apa pergi sendiri ?" Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan __**appa**__nya, matanya masih berputar menyapu ruang tunggu di bandara, tak lama dari itu gadis dengan __**hairband**__ putih-pink, __**sweater softpink**__ dan rok pendek sepaha serta __**stocking**__ putih dan kets pink berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan menubrukkan badannya ke badan Kyuhyun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_"kau baik-baik disini, __**ne**__ ?" Kyuhyun memeluk balik Sungmin yang masih menangis sesenggukan di dadanya "__**oppa**__, juga baik-baik disana, __**ne**__ ? Jangan lupa makan, jangan main game terlalu lama, dan jangan melupakanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan matanya yang bengkak "__**ne, yaksog**__." Kyuhyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sungmin dan mempertemukan jempol keduanya._

_"__**oppa**__ harus pergi, paypay Min-ah." Kyuhyun bersalaman dengan orang tua Sungmin dan ayahnya lalu pergi dengan menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar._

_=DESTINY=_

_Hari ini sudah hampir delapan bulan Kyuhyun berada di Inggris, dia mengambil kuliah nonstop (?) selama Dua tahun dan setelah itu kembali lagi ke korea dan menjadi direktur muda di umurnya yang ke 21._

_Dia mondar-mandir tidak jelas di balkon __**apartement**__nya "Kyu, __**kajja**__ makan." sosok laki-laki tinggi semampai berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun "duluan saja, aku menyusul nanti." Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mesuk kedalam __**apartment**__nya._

_**Handphone**__ Kyuhyun bergetar, dengan segera dia membuka pesan masuk kedalam __**handphone**__nya_

_**Fr Appa**_

_**Sungmin sudah ditemukan, namun dia telah dicuci otak oleh penculiknya sebelum kembali, dia tidak mengingatku, bahkan keluarganya. Semoga kau disana baik-baik saja.**_

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sedih rasanya ia mendengar Sungmin dicuci otak, dalam artian lain mungkin Sungmin tidak akan mengenalnya, namun disisi lain dia lega karna Sungmin telah ditemukan, setidaknya dia masih punya waktu sampai dia tiada untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sungmin._

=DESTINY=

Waktu menunjukan 23.30, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sungmin, dan mencoba terlelap, namun kembali dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk terlelap saat mendengar namanya disebut "Kyu Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin yang sudah berkeringat dengan selimut yang menutupi badannya sebatas leher.

"Kepalaku sakit." Sungmin menangis dengan masih memejamkan matanya, "Tenanglah, sebentar lagi sakit itu akan hilang." Sungmin mulaimenggerakan badannya gelisah, Kyuhyun hanya mampu melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir, dia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kepalaku sakiiiitt Sungmin mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun, kepalanya berdenyut hebat hingga urat di pelipisnya menonjol berwarna kehijauan. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang ia bawa bagi Sungmin, Sungmin mulai diam meski matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah Sungmin nampak tenang, Kyuhyun terpejam dengan memeluk Sungmin, Sungminpun terlelap lagi setelah sakit kepala hebat yang menderanya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya tidak nyaman dengan cahaya yang menerobos matanya, dia memandang wajah Sungmin yang belum berubah dari tadi malam, masih pucat dan suhu tubuhnya panas, Kyuhyun mengangkat kompresan es dari kepala Sungmin dan berjalan kearah refrigator kecil di sudut ruangan, mengganti isinya dengan beberapa balok es dan kembali ke tempat tidur, menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni Sungmin, lalu meletakkan kompresan itu di kening Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju private bathroom yang ada di kamar itu.

"engh Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu ruangan, dia melihat seorang namja dengan seringaian kejam di ambang pintu, Sungmin memejamkan matanya berharap itu hanya halusinasinya, namun saat ia membuka matanya kembali namja itu tetap ada di ambang pintu, Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya dan menutupkannya sebatas hidung untuk meredam isakannya.

Namja itu masih melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh yang menurut Sungmin sedikit jahat, "Min ?" Kyuhyun keluar dengan menggunakan baju lengkap dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya saat lagi-lagi Sungmin menubrukan dirinya kepada diri Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya erat, Kyuhyun merasakan keanehan lagi, sudah dua kali Sungmin memeluknya secara erat, padahal awalnya dia sangat tidak ingin _skinship_ dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kepalamu sakit lagi ?" Sungmin menggeleng didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, bingung harus melakukan apa, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"kau lapar ?" Sungmin terdiam, suasana mendadak hening"baiklah aku akan mengambilkan makanan di resto untukmu." Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur yang mereka duduki, Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi.

Di satu sisi dia merasa senang Sungmin manja padanya, namun di sisi lain dia khawatir dan resah melihat keadaan Sungmin yang semakin mwmburuk sampai-sampai selalu ingin di temani.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan makanan lewat fast delivery saja." Kyuhyun meraih gagang telpon yang ada di sebelahnya dan memijit fast dial.

"..."

"Aku ingin memesan _Khao Pad_ dan _Khoa Tom_."

"..."

"_Seafood"_

"..."

"kamar 137"

"..."

"_Sweet Okra Flower _dan _Lemon Grass_."

"..."

"Terimakasih"

Sungmin masih dengan manja memeluk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tidak melakukan apapun, Sungmin memandang kosong kedepan dengan matanya yang basah lewat ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin membesar saat melihat sosok itu muncul lagi di ambang pintu, sosok yang mengerikan dengan tatapan sayu, seakan-akan kecewa karena Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun menghilangkan rasa takutnya dari namja itu.

"Min ?" Sungmin tidak menyahut, dia masih diam, hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apapun, Tubuh Sungmin memanas, suhu tubuhnya naik lagi Kyuhyun segera mengambil lembar kompres dari tas ransel laptop yang selalu ia gunakan dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin yang kembali telah mengigil.

Pintu kamar itu diketuk, Kyuhyun berjalan santai kearah pintu dan mengambil pesanan yang telah ia pesan, Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya pingsan, hanya badannya saja yang melemas, sedangkan keadaannya masih sadar, Sungmin bingung, apakah Kyuhyun tidak melihat namja menyeramkan itu ?

"Min, kau masih sadar,kan ?" Sungmin mendongak dengan mata yang setengah terbuka karna membengkak, "ne cicit Sungmin lirih, dia mendudukan badannya yang lemas, tangannya hanya mampu menopang dan sulit digerakan, Kyuhyun mengambil sesendok _Khao Tom_ dan memasukannya kedalam mulut Sungmin, rasa daun ketumbar yang memang sengaja dimasak dengan daun ketumbar menyeruak kedalam penciuman Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin sedikit relax (author sotoy).

Sungmin menggerakan tangannya sedikit, mencari cara agar dia bisa memakan makanannya sendiri, dengan perlahan dia menggerakan tangannya meraih _mini table_ dengan dibantu Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya diatas paha Sungmin yang tertutup selimut, menarik mangkuk _Khao Tom _dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya di _mini table_.

"Kau juga harus makan." lirih Sungmin, menunjuk kearah _Khao pad_ dengan udang dan kepiting itu yang berada diatas nakas, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memakannya sambil terus mengawasi Sungmin yang tengah memakan _Khao Tom_nya perlahan, tangannya bergetar sedikit ketika dia mengangkat sendok, namun dia tetap bersikeras memakannya sendiri.

_**Ni-ga i-nneun gose nado hamkke hal-ke~ Ni-ga ga-neun gose nado hamkke kalke~**_

_Handphone _Kyuhyun berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan agak menjauh dari Sungmin, nampaknya ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius menurut Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tidak berbicara begitu serius, wajahnya datar saja, tapi, bukannya wajah Kyuhyun memang datar ?

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, _noona. _Nanti aku akan memberi tahu Kibum _hyung_ untuk meng_handle_ seluruh rapat minggu ini, dia pasti bersedia menggantikanku."

"**Tapi ini harus diselesaikan olehmu Kyu~**"

"Jika aku tidak bisa bagaimana ? Aku sedang berada di Thailand sekarang."

"**Kenapa kau ada disana sedangakan minggu ini ada empat rapat yang harus kau lakukan ?**"

"Apa tidak boleh aku beristirahat ? Lagipula persentasi sudah aku selesaikan dan Kibum _hyung_ sudah mengetahuinya, dia membantuku menyelesaikan keempat persentasi itu."

"**mengapa tidak aku saja yang meng**_**handle**_** rapat itu ? Aku kan sekertarismu~"**

"Kibum _hyung_ lebih mengetahui seluk beluk tentang bisnis. Dia juga direktur asistenku, kedudukannya masih setingkat diatasmu."

"**Cih~ hanya gara-gara kedudukan saja ?**"

"aish~ ini masih pagi, kalau mau ribut denganku nanti agak siangan saja."

Kyuhyun menutup paksa telpon yang dia gunakan, agak kesal juga dengan sekertaris yang sangat terobsesi menjadi kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan _bad mood _dan terkesan terburu-buru, Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun prihatin.

sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas di otak Sungmin, membuatnya memegang kepalanya lagi, rasa sakit itu sangat amat sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan tadi malam.

Kyuhyun meletakkan piringnya di nakas, mengalihkan _mini table_ di pangkuan Sungmin dan mendekati Sungmin, dan menyentuh pundak Sungmin, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Min ? Gwenchana ?" Sungmin meremas sprei yang ada dibawahnya erat, nafasnya terengah dan air matanya terus turun tak terbendung, wajahnya memerah dadanya naik turun merasa sesak dan dia butuh banyak oksigen.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju tasnya membawa sebuah _oxy spray_, memasukkan ujungnya kedalam mulut Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin menghisapnya sambil menekan bagian bawah tabung itu, nafasnya kembali teratur, sakit kepalanya mulai mereda, dia memandang Kyuhyun dalam, ada sebuah kenangan terselip di dalam otaknya tentang Kyuhyun, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, dan yang dia tahu, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang dijodohkan dengannya.

=DESTINY=

Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya, saat cahaya matahari pattaya menusuk-nusuk kelopak mata indahnya, mata yang awalnya setengah terbuka itu jadi terbuka lebar saat seorang namja tertidur di sebelahnya "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh ?" Namja dengan mata yang setengah terpejam itu memandang malas mahluk buas yang kini ada di depannya.

"wae ? Aku juga yang memesan kamar ini." Sahut laki-laki dengan kantung mata tipisnya itu, "biarkan aku tidur, sudah dua malam aku tak bisa tidur karenamu." Sungmin melebarkan matanya, "me-memang a-apa yang kulakukan ?" Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, berniat mengerjai Sungmin.

"kau menuntunku untuk tidur disini dan kau"STOP!" Sungmin terengah dan tak percaya saat Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya menyerupai sebuah gestur, wajahnya memerah dan tak berani memandang Kyuhyun "HAHAHAHA~ wajahmu lucu sekali, tidak, dua malam kau sakit demam meski malam tadi kau sudah agak mendingan." Sungmin mengumpat dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan dan menjijikan.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun ! sialan !" Sungmin melempar bantalnya kearah kamar mandi, namun Kyuhyun telah menghilang sebelum bantal itu mengenainya, Sungmin berjalan melayang kearah sofa sambil memegang handuk, menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar berderit perlahan, SUngmin menoleh cepat kearah pintu dan mendapati namja yang menurutnya sama-sama menyebalkan dengan Kyuhyun disana, Sungmin menatap namja itu kejam, dengan tatapan membunuh, tidak seperti kemarin.

"kau tidak punya sopan santun, hah ?" Sungmin membidik namja itu dengan membunuh, namja itu mengeluarkan seringaian indahnya yang tampak menjijikan di mata Sungmin.

"kau sudah sembuh ?" suara itu, suara lembut yang dulu sangat Sungmin rindukan, namun kini suara itu membuat Sungmin emosi dan kapan saja dia bisa meledak.

"Urusanmu ?" Sungmin menatap televisi di depannya lagi, merasa malas menanggapi ucapan namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan pastikan kau kembali ke pelukanku Sungmin-ah Sungmin hanya menganggap ucapan itu angin lalu yang seakan-akan tidak pernah mendengarnya, dan tidak pernah ada yang berbicara seperti itu.

Cklek-

Namja itu keluar dari ruangan saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, Sungminpun tidak memperdulikan siapa namja yang tadi datang, dan siapa namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan mengajakmu pergi." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir mencibir dan pandangan yang sangat malas.

"Besok saja bisakan ?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya malas, mata stoicnya mengerling gemas kepada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menunduk dan merasa takut dengan sorot mata Kyuhyun.

=DESTINY=

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menyisir tepian pantai dengan acuh, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan romantis memang, namun ya jika kalian melihat dalamnya, masihkan orang lain akan menyebut mereka serasi, meski salah satu dari mereka akan menganggap mereka itu serasi.

Mereka mulai menepi di sebuah restoran Western karena Sungmin yang lapar, Setelah memesan mereka duduk di sudut ruangan yang langsung melihat ke pantai.

DRAAAKK

Pintu utama yang tadi mereka lalui tiba-tiba dibuka paksa secara kasar, Semua orang berlarian, Kyuhyun menarik seseorang yang ia kira adalah orang korea. "Ahjussi,  
dia siapa ?" Ahjussi itu hanya menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat itu, dengan refleks Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin juga, tidak mungkinkan dia meninggalkan gadisnya sendiri di tengah situasi mencekam seperti itu.

Sungmin , Kyuhyun dan Ahjussi itu berhenti di sebuah kedai kecil dan sederhana, "kau pendatang dari Korea ?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku hanya liburan." Ahjussi itu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kedai itu dulu.

"_appa,_ siapa mereka ?" seorang yeoja tua keluar dari balik bar kedai itu, "mereka yang aku selamatkan dari mahluk aneh itu." Sungmin masih terengah-engah dengan memegang dadanya, Ahjumma itu memberikan tiga gelas minuman yang nampaknya segar.

"ini sebenarnya ada apa ?" Kyuhyun menatap ahjussi itu lekat, "dia adalah jendral pajak yang kejam, awalnya kami memiliki rumah makan besar, namun pajak memberatkan kami, pajak elektronik dan lain lain, maka dari itu, aku menjual restoranku dan membeli kedai kecil di tapi pantai seperti ini." Kyuhyun mangut-mangut mengerti, begitu juga Sungmin.

"lalu, urusan mereka kan hanya pada pemilik restoran itu, kenapa kita harus lari ?" Tanya Sungmin yang bingung mengapa dia harus berlari, "sulit rasanya menceritakan semua ini pada kalian." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "kalian mau makan ? kebetulan adikku baru saja menangkap banyak sotong." Sebelum menjawab, Ahjumma itu telah masuk kembali ke dapur, si Ahjussi nyengir-nyengir tak jelas.

"dia adikmu ?" Kyuhyun sontak memandang Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan ucapan ahjussi itu.

"eung~ dia istriku." jawab Kyuhyun cepat, membuang gugup yang dia rasakan.

"Dia miliku-"

**TBC or END**

**Engga kilat gapapakan ? gue ngestuck banget ini -_-a sekali lagi deep bow buat semua yang review dari chapter satu sampe empat'o yang nanyain siapa itu Siwon, mohon bersabar untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, muehehehe~**

**Yang pernah nanya siapa itu Kyuhyun dan apa hubungan Kyuhyun sama Sungmin sekarang udah kejawabkan ? O:)**

**Yang mau tau siapa itu sekertarisnya Kyuhyun, review dong~**

**Fanfic ini bergantung pada review kalian semua, ya kalo gada yang review saya akan discontinue FF ini O:)**

**Yang mau nanya silahkan tanya ke** **syahlaanahdah ****di twitter atau hubungi imjoyer[at]gmail[dot]com**

**Kamsahamnida^**

**Garut, 30 Mei 2012, 12:09 WIB**

**Syahlaa Nahdah Nur Alyaa**


End file.
